I swear I'm not a Stirgoi
by ChellaVampa
Summary: This is during the attack, Rose is a bit sneaky and doesnt follow the rules, what happens when she finds her self in a sticky situation? Dimitri and Rose are in for a ride, Russia look out for Rose cause here she comes!
1. Don’t mess with me

Chapter 1

_**Rpov**_

I was in front of Dimitri's group when I felt nauseas, I kept going and blocked myself out of view from my group to stay behind with Dimitri's, I crept into a small side way in the cave where no one could see me. Yes I know stupid but what can you do when you're in love. I heard someone scream and I knew the strigoi got Dimitri's group just like I expected. I heard a lot of people calling out for me but I didn't listen to them until I heard a voice my soul would know anywhere cal out. "WHERE"S ROSE!" Dimitri shouted, uh oh, now I truly am dead! I felt the nauseas kick up and knew one was close I looked out from my hiding spot and saw a strigoi with his back to me fighting a guardian. I jumped out and stabbed the strigoi in the back. The guardian then staked him and shot me a grateful look. I nodded toward her and went to help fight.

Dimitri was fighting a strigoi with black hair that stood out very much because of his deadly white skin. None looked like they needed my help so I started towards Dimitri to be his back up and him mine the way it should be. Dimitri faltered, something I've never seen before, I was shocked frozen still I saw the strigoi throw him into the wall, I mentally slapped myself and ran over to stake the strigoi before he got to Dimitri. I ran harder then I ever have in my entire life towards him, when I got where I was Dimitri was being thrown against the wall again. Oh no he didn't! That strigoi's going down! I ran the rest of the way to the strigoi just as he turned around toward me I staked him, his eyes went wide then he fell to the ground.

Ha mess with Rose Hathaway's man. You mess with Rose Hathaway! I ran over to where Dimitri was on the ground and helped him up.

To say he looked shocked was literally dumb; he was way over his head. "Don't you dare ever and I repeat ever scare me like that again," I cried to him before throwing my arms around him and hugging myself to him. It didn't take more then a second for him to be hugging me back. "Me scaring you Rose, when I didn't see you go out of the cave and your mother go into a fit about no one knowing where you where, lets just say I was a little more then scared I felt murderous about who took you and what happened to you and speaking of that we'll talk about that back at the academy" he said in a soft yet firm hard voice but the love always finding a way into the way he spoke to me. And I loved it. We broke apart to get back to work. He nodded to me with love gleaming in his eyes before turning to help the others with me.

We ran over to the others just in time for another batch of strigoi to come out from hiding. I started fighting any strigoi that got in my way I took about 4 down out of about 16. I took 2 more down before the blonde strigoi that threatened Lissa and me the day of the attack at the school. Oh yer he was so going down. It was an even match until he caught me off guard for even a split second. He grabbed my hair and through me to the ground. He lowered his face to my neck, I was expecting the bite but it never came, instead he whispered "Well well well what did I say Rosemarie I told you I would get you and Lissa now didn't I!?" he laughed before pricking my skin with his teeth only the bliss never came he stoped before it did.

He then grabbed my hair pulling me up with him. I screeched with pain from the bite and from my hair practically being ripped from my head. "COME ON LETS GET OUT OF HERE" The blonde strigoi screamed around him to the other strigoi still alive and possibly more strigoi hiding out. He started running through to the back of the cave with the other strigoi trailing behind us. "DIMITRI" I screamed out to no particular place since I had no idea where he was. I heard someone grunt and looked around my eyes landed on Dimitri. He looked terrified, but not for himself he was terrified for me. Our gazes locked just before everything went black.


	2. DPOV Don’t mess with my girl

Chapter 1Dpov

We were just about out of the cave, I could see the light now. Roza's group was in front of mine so she would be out in a short moment, then I would be out with her and we could be together finally everything seemed to be falling into place. We were all running when Janine started talking in her walkie-talkie and scream. Everyone looked at her in confusion while still running, she turned to us and sobbed out "Rose isn't with the group out of the cave she's missing". My anger got the best of me and I shouted where's Rose along with a bunch of other guardians who knew Rose. Janine said "Go ahead of me I'm going back to look for my daughter" I completely agreed, no way was I going out of this cave unless Rose was beside me and in my arms where she was safe. "I'm coming with you," I said firmly to her.

Suddenly a bunch of strigoi jumped out at us, they must have stayed hidden and let Rose's group go past. I was at the very back of the group, I looked around studying my area and how many strigoi there where, I couldn't get an exact count be it looked to be around 15 strigoi or so. I was about to go look for a strigoi when one jumped out at me, I staked her in about 5 seconds flat. Another strigoi that had black hair that stood out like a black dot on a white board went to attack me. I was momentarily side tracked hoping Roza got out that the strigoi caught me by surprise. He grabbed me by my shirt and through me into the cave walls. I went to get up again to fight him but he grabbed me again and through me against the wall yet again and this time it hurt.

I thought for sure he was going to kill me, I waited for it knowing there was no way out of this, my body wouldn't move, I just hoped that Rose made it out of this even if I didn't. I thought about every time I had with Rose and how much it all meant to me. I looked up expecting the strigoi about to be biting my neck and sinking his fangs into me, instead I see the strigoi turning around to a sound he heard when I suddenly see my Roza charging down through the cave and staking the strigoi with a smug look on her face. That's my Roza. I almost forgot that she went missing for a while and then suddenly showed up to save my life. I was a little more then shocked; I didn't even have time to think about being angry with her for disappearing.

"Don't you dare ever and I repeat ever scare me like that again," she cried to me before throwing herself into my arms hugging herself as tightly as she could to me. I hugged her back thankful that she was all right and finally in my arms safely. "Me scaring you Rose, when I didn't see you go out of the cave and your mother go into a fit about no one knowing where you where, lets just say I was a little more then scared I felt murderous about who took you and what happened to you and speaking of that we'll talk about that back at the academy" I said firmly to her trying to act like her mentor but my voice and eyes and the way I talked to her gave me away just how much I loved and cared for her.

We broke apart to my disappointment, but I knew we had a job to do. I stood up and brushed myself off and nodded to her with a loving look before we both ran off to the others to help them.

When we got to where the others where fighting another bunch of strigoi jumped out at us. I saw Rose go into battle mode and start fighting, I did the same and took down any strigoi that got in my way. I was always keeping my eye on Rose and making sure she was ok, but while I was fighting I lost sight of where she was. I was fighting another strigoi when I saw out of the corner of my eye Rose on the ground with a strigoi leaning over her whispering in her ear, the look on her face showed absolute terror when he said something. He was whispering so I couldn't hear. But that didn't matter the only thing that mattered was that I get over there to help Roza, but I was stuck fighting these two strigoi now and couldn't get over to her.

After I took down one of the strigoi I was just about to stake the other on left when I saw the strigoi bite her but not enough to bring the endorphins from the look on Rose's face, he then grabbed her hair and pulled her up with him as she let out a cry of pain that made me murderous towards him.

"COME ON LETS GET OUT OF HERE" The strigoi that had my Roza screamed out to the other strigoi around him before running off with my Roza and the other strigoi back through the cave. Everything suddenly went quiet until I heard Roza scream out my name as our eyes locked on one another. No they couldn't take her. I wont let them. I was terrified that they would hurt her or turn her or maybe I would never see her again. She looked terrified yet lovingly at me before she passed out in the strigoi's arms.

When I couldn't see Rose anymore, all the happiness and love in the world was taken away with her. Janine started screaming out her daughters name and thrashing out to anyone who came even a metre near her. She started running back into the cave while everyone was trying to stop her. No Rose couldn't be gone she's going to come running back out here and into my arms. Only that didn't happen. No she isn't gone I'm going to get her back I thought before running back into the caves just like Janine did before I felt someone grab my arms and hold me back. "No Dimitri you can't go back, she wouldn't want you to go in there," Said the person who was holding me back, I realized it was Alberta.


	3. LPOV Roses are red! Violets are blue!

Chapter 3Lpov

I'd been healing the injured all day and now I was waiting for Rose and the rest of the people that went on the rescue mission to come back. "Hey Lis lets go to the feeders okay?" Christian said as he came up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist, we were in the cafeteria where most of the students and teachers where. "Sure" I said before taking his hand as we walked towards the feeders. None was there because it was way after lunch but they let us in anyway, we got Alice as the feeder. She was a little crazy or as Rose like to cal her an absolute loony.

"Ah Christian and Lissa! Where's our lovely Rosemarie…did you two have a fight?" she asked confused looking around for Rose. I missed Rose; I hope she's ok.

While Christian was drinking from her I started thinking about Rose and how she's bee acting these last few weeks. Really happy and more care free. I'm glad that Guardian Belikov has been helping her with her training and I think she is glad too.

"Lis you still with us? Its your go, better hurry if were gonna go find out if their back yet" Christian said as he broke me out of thought. "Oh sorry…just thinking" I said, my voice breaking on thinking wondering if Rose would be ok. As if he were reading my thoughts Christian said "Lis this is Rose, she'll come back and be ready to fight even more strigoi". I just simply nodded before swapping spots with Christian to feed from Alice.

As I sat down next to Alice, I noticed she had a dazed look on her face but not the kind of look you get from the endorphins it was the kind of look you get when your lost in a thought in another world, a world of your own. She had that look for another few seconds before saying

"_They are back from a world of black but the red rose you seek shall not be found on the white or black the red rose you seek is lost in between the black and white. The red rose you seek is stuck in the grey only to be found by the red roses lover the fighter of the black and protector of the white. Will he be lost or will her shinning light guide him through the white's overpower and the blacks need to hurt to the grey"_

Once she finished talking the dazed look was gone and she turned back to us like nothing ever happened. "Um Alice are you ok and what was that" I said bewildered. I looked over to Christian but he just shook his head and nodded toward Alice as if to say come on hurry up. "My dear this is what I know but not know what I know" Alice said to me in a matter of fact tone like I was supposed to know exactly what she was talking about. Well no I don't know. I just simply nodded not understanding before leaning in to bite her. 

Once we got outside after the feeders and our talk with Alice I really needed Rose right now. I can't wait till she's back. I was leaning into Christian at the front gate with a few other students and teachers waiting for the rescue group to come back. We saw them come down the path way with injured and standing tall Guardians and students and teachers. I was looking for where Guardians Belikov would be because for sure Rose would be with him, plus he's pretty tall easier target to spot even if he is a guardian.

I spotted him but Rose wasn't with him, maybe they had to be in groups and they weren't in the same group or maybe she was just walking somewhere else or maybe she was helping someone else. Maybe. "GUARDIAN BELIKOV" I screamed out to him once they where inside the wards. He looked up to the sound of his name, but he didn't look strong or powerful like he normally did, he looked torn and a wreck and like he was about to cry. Oh my what's happened! He started walking over to us but that wasn't fast enough for so I ducked out of Christians arms and ran harder then I ever ran before over to him.

He nodded to me saying "Princess" he looked like he was about to break down any second. "Where is she?" I said in a hard firm tone. I noticed that Christian was back by my side he must have ran after me. Guardian Belikov now looked even more broken then before if possible. "Princess come with me…we need to talk," he practically whispered. We went over to a quiet spot under a tree since it was just sunset we were shaded the best we could be in the spot where we were in.

"Well where's Rose!" I said on the verge of tears I had a good idea what had happened from the look on his face and when I asked where she was he wanted to talk but I didn't want to believe it. "Princess…"he started "Rose was taken during the rescue mission" his voice broke as he said the last part. I couldn't breath I felt Christians arms go around me but I though them off. "NO!" I scream to no one in particular. I started crying harder then when I lost my family. "Lis shh calm down. I'm sure she's all right she most probably got them all and is trying to get back before dark" Christian soothed to me.

"NO DON'T YOU GET IT SHE'S GONE AND ITS ALL THE GAURDIANS FAULT" I screamed at them "THEY SHOULD HAVE SAVED HER" I shouted more loudly in their faces.

Just then Guardian Petrov and guardian Alto came over to us. Guardian Petrov turned to Guardian Belikov and said, "She knows?" I was crying hysterically by now but wouldn't let anyone touch me. "Princess it was a grave loss but you have to calm down" Guardian Alto said to me, I did the most unexpected thing anyone including me would ever think I would do, I slapped guardian Alto across the face. "Don't you dare tell me to be calm I just lost my best friend my sister even the only family I had left just because you hated Rose doesn't mean you can tell tome to calm down" I growled to him now that I had stoped crying I continued " All of you get lost and leave me the hell alone" I turned on my heel leaving them and their shocked faces behind me as I stalked up the path to my room.


	4. Say what! You crazy!

Chapter 4Rpov

When I woke up I was in a beautiful room for sure I was dreaming, but no this was no dream. I checked for my stake but it was gone of course they wouldn't let me in a place like this with them if I had my stake and could kill them, and humans have been working with strigoi so that would be how they got it off me. I realized that strigoi could come in any moment so I jumped up into fighting stance and looked around for danger. I didn't feel nauseas but that didn't mean that there weren't strigoi near by but just out of my strigoi radar. I searched around the room and in the bathroom but nothing. Now was my best chance to look for an escape. I went to the bathroom first but the were no windows or nothing, next I went to the door that led out of the room, but there was a security lock on it and if I knocked down the door the alarm could possibly go off, so that one was out but if all odds came down the door is where I'd go but whose to say there's not another door behind this one. I walked over to the window, and let my hand feel around for somewhere I could make a crack the shatter the glass and get the hell out of here, but there was nothing it was completely sealed.

I suddenly felt nauseas, I stoped and got into a fighting stance waiting for them to enter the room. When the door opened and three strigoi, a male with brown hair and the blonde haired strigoi and a woman entered and walked in like they were visiting an old friend, I let out a small growl from the back of my throat. "Well hello deary you must be the famous Rosemarie Hathaway that Nathan…" she nodded towards he blonde strigoi before continuing " Has told me all about who will make a great edition to this place" She smiled at me but it wasn't a welcoming smile it was a cold hearted smile. I didn't even flinch out of my stance and stay highly alert even now afters she been talking to me like an old friend.

I lunged at the brown haired strigoi and sent him flying into the wall then went to Nathan the blonde haired strigoi and knocked I'm aside with the bonus of surprise on my side. Then I went at the woman but she suspected me now and sent me flying across the room and into the wall. I got up straight away and back into my fighting stance but she was standing straight like nothing even happened and the other two where back at her side. "Yes he definitely taught you how to fight" she nodded towards me while talking. Ok what? Now I'm confused what is she talking about?

She must have noticed my confused expression because she continued, "Who taught you how to fight deary?" She laughed a cold hearted laugh, ok I really have to work on my guardian mask not that it will matter since they are most probably going to kill me or oh my gosh what if they turn me, I'll kill myself before they can even think about trying to turn me.

"Was it Dimitri Belikov!? Haha yes it was, wasn't it Rosemarie? Ah yes I remember Dimitri he would also make a great addition to us plus you two fight so well together from what I hear. I'm Gelina. I was Dimitri mentor as he is yours so I know both your moves very well but you both must know each others extremely well" She said. Oh my gosh, wait what! Addition! No they can't turn me and if they go after Dimitri and I'm a strigoi I'm going to want to turn him as well no I can't let this happen!

"Like hell you'll ever turn him," I growled with my deadliest glare. She didn't even flinch or show anything other then amusement towards me.

"Haha but rose dear once we awaken you your going to want to awaken him as well so we can take out all of the royal families" she laughed at me as if I were a silly little girl who didn't know any better. She then preceded the lunge at me. I was so overwhelmed at what she said that I didn't even realize that I had stood up straight and out of my fighting stance. She now had that surprise on me. She grabbed my hair and pulled my neck towards her mouth, I quickly used all my strength and twisted to hit her but she dogged out of the way and kept her hold on me. She then bit me, at first I struggled trying to get away but then the endorphins kicked in. I tried to keep focus but lost the battle and let myself fall into a pit of happiness before everything went black yet again.


	5. Do I look like a strigoi!

Chapter 5Rpov

When I woke up I felt like I had all my energy back but I also felt dirty. I looked around the room everything was the same as it was yesterday except for the few things that were broken during the fight. I didn't feel any different. I felt like me and didn't want to kill innocent people so they didn't turn me…yet. I felt really dirty and hungry. I decided what could it hurt to have a shower not like it's going to make any difference they want to turn me anyway. I got up off the bed that they must have put me on after I blacked out and started walking towards the bathroom when I realized I didn't have a towel or any clothes to change into. Oh well I really need a nice hot shower no matter what. Once I was in the bathroom on the sink I realized there was a towel and other necessary stuff for the bathroom.

When I got out of the shower and brushed my teeth and was about to do my hair when I realized there wasn't a mirror to use I just left it how it was and would do it later. I then also realized I didn't have any clean clothes to put on and I didn't want to put on my town and blood covered clothes on that I wore to the caves. So I walked out into the main room to see if there was any thing to wear there. When I got out there I saw a small table out of the corner of my eye and noticed that there where clothes on the table, so I walked over to there.

I picked up the clothes and walked back to the bathroom to put them on, I hadn't really looked at the clothes but when I did I was amazed this was a seriously hot outfit. There was a matching black bra and underwear seriously cute! A tight black shirt that was low cut with gold studs along the neckline and stoped just before my bellybutton. There was also a pair of black skinny jeans and a black pair of boots that stopped below my knees that had gold studs around the top of them they were also around four inches tall. I also found gold stud earrings and a gold bracelet along with the clothes.

As I walked back out to the main room I really wanted to see how I looked so I went around the room looking for a mirror before I found one in the back corner of the room. I walked over to it and stood in front of it, it was a body length mirror so I could get a good look at myself, I know stupid to be thinking about how I look in a house full of strigoi but I couldn't exactly kill myself since there was nothing to use and they haven't turned me yet so I still have a chance of escape.

When I looked at myself in the mirror I looked hot! Even in my situation I wish Dimitri could be here drooling over me saying how beautiful I was and holding me tight. I smiled to myself thinking about Dimitri when I noticed that I somehow looked different.

My skin wasn't my tanned skin anymore it was pale like really pale! What the hell I loved my tanned skin! Oh my gosh! What if I really am strigoi! I looked at my eyes but they were the same brown they had been since I was born.

I kept looking at my eyes looking for even the slightest of red but there was not sign of red thank goodness! Just to make sure I wasn't somehow imagining all of this I looked at my teeth.

Yep everything normal except the two fangs in my mouth! I touched them to make sure they were real and yep they where. I let out a scream I'd been holding in since I looked at my now pale skin. Ok no I cant be a strigoi no way. I don't have a thirst to kill and my eyes aren't red so then. Oh my freaking goodness! I'm a freaking Moroi! How I have no idea but I just know I am. Maybe its because I'm shadow-kissed! What if when they tried to turn me, it didn't exactly work out because of being shadow-kissed therefore turning me Moroi instead of strigoi. Ok now I think I'm going to faint!

Just to make sure this is all real I'm going to check to make sure the bonds still working I thought as I walked over to the bed to lay down so I didn't fall over from everything that's happening.

I got into Lissa head easier then ever ok the bonds still working this is real. I decided to check on how Lis was; she was sitting on the bed curling herself into a ball in Christian's side. And Dimitri, Alberta, Adrian and my MOTHER! What the hell is she doing in Lissa room! She never came to my school unless it was on business and was she ok this is not happening my mother the person who never shows emotion is on the verge of tears!

All of them looked torn tired and depressed and through the bond I could feel how sad Lis was. I heard Alberta speaking and decided to listen in to what she was saying.

"We went back to the caves today to take back the bodies that were killed during battle…as you all know" she stopped to steady herself " as you all know…Rose did not come back with us after the battle…" she stopped again unable to continue. Just as she was about to continue my mother jumped into speak "Did you find her body!" she half yelled half said to Alberta. I felt the fear surge through me really strongly but only it wasn't my fear it was Lissa fear, fear for me.

"I'm sorry but we didn't find Rose's body among the others…this could either mean she was taken as a snack for later or turned strigoi" Alberta continued, that was when Lissa broke down into a hysterical fit of tears leaning hard in Christian like he was her life support. Everything was quiet other then in the background other people crying or trying not to. When Lissa looked up I could see Dimitri, he was trying to compose himself and put his guardian mask up but the sadness got through and he looked close to tears I could also see a hint of anger but only I could get through enough to see the small bit of anger.

I could also see Adrian off to the side at the window crying silently and concentrating really hardly, I realized he was most probably trying to get into my dreams. I could also see Alberta trying to not cry. "No, NO THEY CANT HAVE HER MY BABY NO! NO THOSE STUPID EVIL BLOODSUCKERS!!" my mother screeched before bursting out into tears and sitting back down in her seat crying with Alberta trying to comfort her.

Oh my gosh that is not my mother I thought bewildered. "Rose?" Lissa said jumping up almost knocking Christian to ground doing so. Ok why did she just say my name? "Rose I said your name because…Rose?" Lissa said looking around.


	6. Lissa? It’s me! Wow!

Chapter 6Rpov

"Rose where are you I don't see you" Lissa said looking around the room again, I noticed that everyone had gone quiet and was staring at Lissa, Adrian looked thoughtful and was staring at her intently, oh yer he was looking a her aura, my mother and Alberta looked dumbfounded and concerned, Dimitri was slumped against the wall thinking and not listening to anyone else, I don't think he heard her talk he looked like he was in his own world hopefully I was in his world and Christian was looking at her like she finally cracked into real bad depression as in gone crazily depressed.

Oh and yes not that anyone can hear me but well Lissa I'm in your head watching the most horrifying yet funniest yet saddest thing in the world and I'm not dead or undead hell I'm not even dhampir!

Wait Lis…can you really hear me?- I thought

"Yes Rose that's the point of ears" Lissa said

Ok Lis… don't flip but I'm in your head as in through the bond oh and don't say this out loud- I thought

Oh right sorry- She thought sheepishly

Oh wow the bond works two ways can you believe it- I thought excitedly

"I know it's amazing a dream come true" She gushed

Everyone was now looking at her like she's grown two heads and a third eye! Seriously people get a life except you Dimitri you have one and hopefully I'm in it oh snap lis doesn't know about me and Dimitri I was gonna tell her after the rescue mission uh oh. "WHAT!" She screamed. Oh no now I'm in for it. "Oh my freaking goodness!" she screamed again looking directly at Dimitri.

Lis shh none knows you know why I had to keep it a secret I'm really sorry I didn't tell you but lis I'm so sorry how much have you seen into my mind? – I thought

"Ok firstly Ew I so did not need to see that now I know how you felt and secondly congrats and thirdly Oh my freaking goodness your not a vir" Lis said but I cut her off by screaming through the bond.

"Ouch sorry I forgot think what I wanna say don't say it" Lissa said. "Lissa are you okay?" Alberta said looking concerned. "Shh I cant hear what Rose is saying but I sure as hell can hear what Lissa is saying and Rose got down and dirty apparently" Adrian said smirking at Lissa and apparently me. Dimitri's head shot up and his cheeks where flaming red, sure he's been listening just not letting anyone know he was. Oh and poor Adrian must be so jealous that he wasn't down and dirty with me.

"Hehe Rose thinks hell yer I did and you didn't get to be the one I did it with" Lissa said as she poked her tongue out at him. He just rolled his eyes and said "Yer I know that imagine if she were here then she'd be blushing deeply and looking into her lovers eyes making sure none seen" Oh snap mums listening and Alberta. "Oh Rose I'm sorry I didn't mean to tell everyo…" I cut her off telling her to be quiet the whole time that I'd been in Lissa head I had been ignoring the nauseousness that I'd been feeling strigoi are near. "What! Rose where are you are they in the room have they hurt you?" Lissa worriedly said. "What's happening?" asked Alberta

"There are strigoi near Rose, she's in a house full of them they tried to tur…" I cut her off again

Lis don't tell them that I don't want them to know I'm a moroi if anything happens to the bond for some reason don't tell them I'm a moroi don't come looking for me I don't care if Adrian dream walks just don't come looking for me and look after Dimitri for me please – I thought to her before going out of her head.

The last thing I heard from Lis was Be careful before she went back to her own world too.


	7. Don’t tell anyone! Please?

Chapter 7Rpov

When I was back to being in my own body or mind or what ever I quickly ran over to grab the chair from the fight when they turned me into a moroi not that they meant to. Once I had just gotten the chair the door opened and the blonde strigoi, Nathan walked in, when he saw me he smiled but it wasn't a cold smile it was a flirty smile. But when he took a second look at me his smile dropped. "Don't move" Nathan said in a clam voice as he walked over to me, for some reason I trusted him not to hurt me when he came over.

When he got to me he put both hands on either side of my face looking into my eyes, studying them the same way I had, disbelief was written all over his face. He went to go to the door but I stopped him, I didn't want anyone to know that I was a moroi. "Please don't tell anyone I'll do anything just don't tell anyone" I half begged half ordered. "Ok we awakened you but your eyes…your eyes aren't red!" he pointed out.

"Ok keep this a secret and I'll tell you," I stated firmly. He just simply nodded but saying " Let me guess you're a moroi" with a huge smirk on his face he leaned down to my neck and brushed his fangs along my throat but not biting, he pulled away saying " Well you smell like a moroi" he looked suspicious. Oh well what could it hurt to tell?

"Ok well I was never full dhampir I was more moroi then dhampir don't ask how that's another story and when you tried to 'Awaken me'" I said rolling my eyes when saying awaken me " you only turned me the rest of the way into a moroi but I'm also part strigoi but more moroi like I was before" I finished saying. He looked shocked but smiled that flirty smile again. "Oh well it's good to have a hot chick around here finally and since you are part strigoi you good with me babe" he said winking at me. Oh great now I was his pet sort of.

"Oh and I'm in charge of you and I say we get you settled into your new home" he stated while staking my arm through his pulling me along with him walking towards the door. It felt weird to be with a strigoi but I somehow felt say I can't even begin to explain me feeling comfortable with a strigoi.

When we got to the door he typed in a code then another code before the door opened and he was dragging me out with him yet again. We walked for a while until we reached another door and he stoped turning to me and letting go of my arm. "Ok here is your room, mines that one on the other side of the hall" he said pointing to a door three doors down from mine and on the other side of the hall before he continued to talk " And tomorrow night we will go shopping for a whole new wardrobe for you then we'll head out to feed its almost daylight now so I'm going to check in with Gelina my boss" he smirked at me before kissing my lightly on the cheek and pulling me into a hug and leaving just as quickly.

Ok yer I need to really stay tune that strigoi can move fast and that as much as I feel comfortable with strigoi and that I am quarter strigoi I am not 100perecent safe here. No matter how much Nathan accepts me into the strigoi world.

Once I was in the room I realized it was a lot like the last room I was in just not as much security and more homey but other then that exactly the same. I'm exhausted I have no new clothes to put on and I can't be stuffed to go back to Nathan to get some clothes so I just pulled of everything but left my bra and underwear on and jumped into the king sized most comfortable bed in the universe. I sighed contently before drifting off to sleep.

The blackness swirled into colour before turning into gorgeous island; I stared around in amazement before walking over and picking up a coconut drink. It was really hot here so I looked down to see what I was wearing; I was wearing the bra and underwear that I had put on that morning, uh oh. I heard someone clear there throat and I looked up to see Adrian walking towards me with a black dress with white swirls on it in his hands.

I was starting to blush so I had to cover up my blushing "Ok Adrian why am I wearing what I'm wearing in the real world, don't you normally dress me up like you would dress up a Barbie?" I said trying to raise one eyebrow but failing yet again. Stupid Dimitri, why can he do it but not me? "Well Lissa said you had the hottest outfit in the world on and I wanted to see for myself didn't think I'd get something so great" he said mock checking me out before throwing the dress to me. I rolled my eyes at him as I slipped the dress on over my head.

After I pulled the dress on, which was just above my knees and had thin black straps and was low cut and clung to my body at the top but flowed out just before my bellybutton, we walked down to the beach in a quiet comfortable silence. "So Rose you're a moroi, I just this is amazing…think of everything that we know there's so much to learn about spirit we barely know anything," Adrian said in amazement as we sat down on the beach.

I smiled at him saying "Yep but just so you know I'm not a rat that you put in a cage to experiment on" He just laughed and shook his head. "Oh yer and Rose before I say anything else if you were a rat you'd be the hottest one I've ever seen" he said winking at me. "Yer, yer, we all know how hot I am get to the important stuff you said you had to tell me" I said smirking at him

"Well…" he started.


	8. Dreams feel so real! Wait they are

Chapter 8Rpov

"Well…" he started "I can now get more then one person in on dream walking" he said sounding proud of himself. "OMG! Are you serious ok ok get Dimitri and Lissa and Christian and and who else oh my gosh get everyone in" I practically screamed. This was great now I could see everyone, I couldn't wait to see Dimitri hopefully. "Haha slow down Rose…ok I can get two more people in here who would you like?" Adrian said like he was one of those hosts on the TV shows. I couldn't help but laugh at him, which earned me a smirk from him.

"Umm…" I said pretending to think really hard tapping my fingers on my chin and fixing my invisible glasses. Adrian laughed rolling his eyes at me. "Ok, ok I pick Dimitri and Lissa and if possible my mum" I said nodding toward him. "Hmm the mentor and sister it is and I'll try and get the scary mother too," Adrian said in the same formal tone as before.

"Watch what you say if she ever hears that she can be scarier then me if she tries" I laughed at his mock horror expression. "No way I have super compulsion" Adrian said mocking a really stuck up person. We were both laughing for a while trying to calm our selves. "Ok seriously any luck?" I said after we composed ourselves. Adrian looked down "Sorry Rose its just not working" he said shortly. Ok that sucks. He must have seen the look on my face because the next thing he said got me cracking up. "Well my lady this would be an excellent time to go for a lovely swim in the great big ocean that was once know as Adrian's kingdom an I might say I like that name Adrian's kingdom better then ocean pft ridiculous" he said in mock stuck up formal tone before jumping up like it was something rude.

"Great idea!" I said jumping up and throwing the dress off leaving me in my stylish bra and underwear. Adrian's eyes went wide before he composed himself. "See ya fishy boy," I said running off and diving into the water. I heard Adrian laugh before I dived down into the water; it was beautiful under the surface crystal clear and beautiful fish all shapes and sizes swam around me as if I were coral.

When I came up for air I didn't see just Adrian on the beach I saw Lissa, Christian, Dimitri and my mother standing there. Lissa and my mother were wearing the same dress I was but Lissa's was in white and baby pink and my mothers was in red and white.

Dimitri, Adrian and Christian were all wearing just board short the same design but in board shorts, Christians were blue and white, Adrian's were the same green as his eyes and white and Dimitri's were black and white like me and boy oh boy did that look more sexy than ever on him.

They all turned to the water and saw me but my eyes stayed locked on Dimitri and his eyes on me like nothing else in the world exited until we heard, "ROSE!!" Lissa screeched as she ran down the sand and into the water and wrapping me in a huge hug, which I returned. "Hey Lis" I said smiling sheepishly. She was now sobbing into my shoulder and I was soothing her by rubbing my hands up and down her back.

"I cant believe your alive your really alive" she said still sobbing into my shoulder. "Me neither but Lis, I'm quarter strigoi and other then that I'm moroi, Yay" I joked rolling my eyes, even though the fact was true. She laughed letting go of me and whipping her eyes. "Come on I cant hog you from the other" she said adding quietly "Especially from Dimitri" she winked at me before running back up the sand and into Christian's arms.

I laughed at her before coming out of the water too and running up to the others. "Hey guys" I said smiling broadly at them all before grabbing my dress and pulling it on.


	9. DPOV Take the pain away please!

Chapter 9Dpov

We were all in Lissa's room, Christian and Lissa were on the bed next to each other, Adrian over at the window, Janine and Alberta on the chairs that were in Lissa's room next to each other and I was standing against the wall on the far side of the room. I knew what we were here to tell them. We didn't find Roses body in the caves. That most probably means that she's been turned into a strigoi or on the odd chance taken away to be a snack for later.

I already knew this since I went into the caves myself to collect the bodies of the people we lost. I looked everywhere for her body praying that he hadn't changed her into a strigoi but her body was gone and that could only mean one thing, they wanted to turn her.

I hadn't really been paying attention to what was going on infact I only heard sounds around me I didn't hear any words or anything, I was slumped against the wall wishing that rose would walk in the room and tell us that were all saps. But that wont happen can't happen. I heard Janine yelling but still I didn't pay attention, I heard more talking but what caught my attention was Lissa calling out Roses name, I looked up from under my eyelashes to look like I wasn't looking but I could see what was happening. Christian was steadying himself since Lissa jumped up almost knocking him down on the way.

"Rose is that you? I said your name because…Rose" She said looking around. I know this is hard for Lissa but even just hearing Rose's name hurt. "Rose where are you I don't see you" Lissa said looking confusedly round the room, I noticed that everyone had gone quiet and was staring at Lissa, excluding myself since I was barely paying attention to her figuring her missing Rose so much has caused her this. I lowered my head back down thinking about Rose even though she never truly left my mind.

"Yes Rose that's the point of ears" Lissa said like she heard the most ridiculous thing in the world and was pointing out the most obvious thing. Everything was quiet for a while until Lissa started talking again "I know it's amazing a dream come true" She gushed. "WHAT!" She screamed. Which got me to look up for a second but when I did she was looking directly at me screaming "Oh my freaking goodness!"

"Ok firstly Ew I so did not need to see that now I know how you felt and secondly congrats and thirdly Oh my freaking goodness your not a vir" Lissa said before covering her ears like someone was screaming in them. "Ouch sorry I forgot think what I wanna say don't say it" she said uncovering her ears. "Lissa are you okay?" Alberta said in a concerned voice.

"Shh I cant hear what Rose is saying but I sure as hell can hear what Lissa is saying and Rose got down and dirty apparently" Adrian said smirking at Lissa. What I thought as I looked up at them I bet I was blushing for the way my cheeks were burning.

"Hehe Rose thinks hell yer I did and you didn't get to be the one I did it with" Lissa said as she poked her tongue out at Adrian. He just rolled his eyes and said "Yer I know that imagine if she were here then she'd be blushing deeply and looking into her lovers eyes making sure none seen" I cant believe Adrian just said that and in front of everyone oh well its not like he said who I was. When I looked over to Lissa again she looked guilty "Oh Rose I'm sorry I didn't mean to tell everyo…" Lissa said but rose must have cut her off because she stopped mid sentence.

I cant believe rose is really alive, I almost don't believe it but Adrian can tell by auras if Rose is in her mind so I have to believe it and it's the only hope I have. "What! Rose where are you are they in the room have they hurt you?" Lissa worriedly said. "What's happening?" asked Alberta. I was looking intently at Lissa hoping for an explanation.

"There are strigoi near Rose, she's in a house full of them they tried to tur…" Lissa said but cut off again, I'm guessing is Rose's doing. Lissa suddenly had a horror filled expression before getting the same look Rose does when she's in Lissa's head.


	10. LPOV Oh and Dimitri we need to talk!

Chapter 10Lpov

I cant believe I got into Rose's head! Finally a dream come true but I have a feeling I only could because of the turning. I got rid off any feelings and stayed quiet and unnoticeable, I was in Rose's head watching everything that happened. She was safe and ok and going to her room so now was my time to go back to my won world too.

When I got back I smiled at everyone, it was almost curfew and I was really exhausted and wanted to go to sleep. "Well how is she" Dimitri was the first to talk after a long silence. I turned to glare at him, but I wasn't mad at him I just needed to talk to him, I was like Rose's sister so it was mu job though Rose wont be to happy, oh well. He looked down most probably thinking it was cause I know and didn't accept. Which was so wrong, if he made Rose happy he was a prince in shinning armour to come rescue Rose in my eyes.

"Rose is fantastic" I said enthusiastically "She should be asleep soon, she was on her way to her room to sleep, oh and no questions, I promised I wouldn't tell anything since 'I know everything'" I said directing the last part to Dimitri smiling. Before muttering "Maybe too much" under my breath.

"I can't give you any answers tonight being in Rose's head has given me many, many answers some hard to explain some not to be explained and some that will be explained but not tonight just I need time to settle into everything…please I need to rest" I said putting on my best not now I'm too fragile voice and face which fooled them all be Christian but he went along with it anyway, thank goodness.

"Of corse princess, but maybe tomorrow?" said Alberta before standing with Janine and Dimitri and walking towards the door. Janine and Dimitri nodded to me as a sign of respect before going out the door, oh no I have to talk to Dimitri about him and Rose, I jumped up and ran out the door to the three guardians that were walking away. "Umm Guardian Belikov could I talk to you for a moment…in private" I said quickly stopping him by jumping in front of him. Alberta and Janine nodded before walking away.

I nodded for him to follow me and walked back to my room with him trailing behind me, I walked in the room going to Christian and whispering "Come back to my room in half an hour ok" he nodded getting up and kissing me on the cheek with a sneaky grin on his face as he walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

"Ok Dimitri first things first you are a guardian!" I stated pretending to be dead serious "And when rose finds out that I'm having this talk with you, you're going to have to protect me!" I said laughing at the end. I grinned evilly at him. "Now I know Rose is a big girl and can take care of herself but you ever an I mean ever hurt her I will personally hunt you down" I said firmly to him. He nodded like those solders do in movies, firmly and respectfully

"Oh and I approve of your relationship" I said smiling at him, I swear I thought I saw all the cloud leave his eyes in relief, I guess my approval means a lot to both of them. "And btw there are now no secrets between me and Rose because of the bond and umm I'm never going into Tasha cabin again!" I said shuddering at the images I saw, oh well I guess that's how rose felt with me and Christian and that was happening at that moment. Poor Rose. Dimitri was blushing again, I took a mental note to show that to Rose later.

Later that night after Dimitri had left I was so ready for bed. After I had fallen asleep, the blackness swirled all different colours before turning into a lounge room with a huge wall sized TV in front of the lounge I was sitting on, I looked to the side of me and noticed that Dimitri, Janine and Christian where sitting next to me. "Umm am I dreaming" Janine said looking confused. Oh yer it was Adrian's dream all right. "Yer we'll explain in a minute" I said as the TV turned on.

When the TV turned on I realized it wasn't just a TV it was apart of the dream we where behind a glass wall watching Rose and Adrian. We could hear them as if we were next to them but we weren't. We watched and listened to what Adrian and Rose where saying for a while until Rose ran and dived into the ocean, then the glass separating up disappeared and we were free to go down to the beach were Adrian was.

Once we all jumped out of our seats the whole lounge room disappeared and I started running to the beach. I heard everyone else running down the beach after me. Once I got down there, Adrian turned to me. "Hey cousin, enjoy the show," he said smirking at me, by now all the others where all here. I heard the water splash and we all turned towards Rose. We all stood staring at her but it was obvious to me that her eyes were locked on Dimitri, oh well sisters come first I thought as I screamed "ROSE!" running down the sand and into the water and throwing my arms around her sobbing into her shoulder.

"Hey Lis" I heard Rose say as she rubbed my back soothingly as I said "I cant believe your alive your really alive". "Me neither but Lis, I'm quarter strigoi and other then that I'm moroi, Yay" she said jokingly but through the bond I could tell she was telling to truth oh well, we'll get to that later.

I laughed letting go of her and whipping my eyes. "Come on I can't hog you from the other" I said adding quietly "Especially from Dimitri" I winked at her knowingly before running back up the sand and into Christian's arms. I heard her laughing before she ran up the sand after me "Hey guys" she said smiling broadly at them all before grabbing her dress which was the same as me and Janine's just a different colour, and pulling it on.


	11. Mum? Dimitri3, ChristianLissa! Adrian!

Chapter 11Rpov

Once I had my dress on I studied everyone's expression since they were all starring at me. Lissa was smiling at me; Christian was looking from Lissa to me to Adrian. My mother looked shocked and dazed, I'm guessing she doesn't know about the fact that this is a dream; Dimitri was looking lovingly at me but wouldn't move because not everyone, my mother mostly, knew about us. Adrian was looking at me smugly; oh no he didn't, did he! "How long have you guys been here!" I said starring accusingly at them all but mostly Adrian.

No one answered so I checked the bond, they'd been here since me and Adrian walked down to the beach. "You've been here that long," I screeched. I turned to Dimitri "How come you guys didn't come down here or at least try to from what I know?" I said to everyone but never taking my glare off him. "Good to see you too Rose" Christian said, I turned in time to catch him rolling his eyes "Oh don't worry sparky you know you missed me" I said with a smirk. "Never thought I'd say this but I missed your remarks Rose, there just not the same from anyone else" he said with an absolute kind smile, "Missed you too sparky" I said with a smirk which he returned.

I turned to my mum "How about someone takes my mother to understand what this place is" I said to Lissa and Christian. Lissa got what I was getting at "Sure thing come on Janine" she said as she dragged Christian and my mother away. I watched them go and once they went into a shack I turned around with a big grin on my face "Three down one to go, Adrian you know most about this place care to get me a drink" I said in a sickly sweet voice. "Yer, yer Rose I know you want your alone time, see ya later" Adrian said as he ran off to the shack with Lissa Christian and my mother.

I turned to Dimitri again and smiled my man eater smile at him, next thing I knew I was being pick up bridal style "Roza, Roza, Roza why didn't you come running back out of the caves and into my arms" Dimitri said before brushing his lips against mine. I kissed him back wrapping my arms around his neck wanting to go further but he stopped me as he has done so many times. I started to pout, "Come on comrade now is as good a time as ever" but he just shook his head carrying me over to a shady tree area saying "As much as I'd love to Roza, we have a lot to talk about starting with the fact that you're a moroi"

"Oh yer" I said as he sat down cross legged with me in his lap with my arms still around his neck "Can't it wait comrade" I murmured into the hollow of his throat. I swear he almost gave in but then he recomposed himself " Rose" he said in his mentor voice. I looked up at him rolling my eyes. "Fine you win as always ask any questions you want" I said in a I give up voice, even though there's no way I'm leaving this place without a make-out session with Dimitri after all he is my teacher, I giggled silently to myself.

"Ok first thing is first, how are you a moroi?" he said in a serious guardian voice, I don't think so. He's going to get the answers but in Rose style.

I did little trails of kisses up his throat only stopping every so often to say " Firstly they have me in this mansion of strigoi" I started up the trail of kisses again "Then they tried to turn me" kissing up the side of his face "But that only turned me into a moroi but" I kissed up the other side of his face before pulling back as far away from him encase he rejected me because of what I was going to say "but…I'm also a quarter strigoi, I kinda feel comfortable with some of them like I feel comfortable with people inside the wards" once I finished talking I looked down waiting for the rejection.

But I didn't receive rejection instead he put his hand under my chin to lift my face up so now I was looking into his beautiful brown eyes. "Roza, your still mine and I still love you and I always will, I promise you that," he said starring deeply into my eyes. It was like our first kiss all over again, the force letting nothing but compassion and closeness happen to us as we leaned into each other.

"Dimitri?" I whispered. "Mmm Hmm" he answered closing his eyes so his lashes fluttered against mine "I love you" I answered as I filled the gap in brushing my lip lightly against his. "I love you too Roza" he murmured against my lips. The kiss soon came for passionate, we kept kissing until we heard someone clear their throat, Dimitri looked up while I turned around, uh oh.

_**(P.s- From now on depending on how many Reviews I get depends on how fast I put the next chapter up) Hope your enjoying the story Ily)**_


	12. Your approval actually means something!

Chapter 12Rpov

Uh oh, "Hi mum, Haha funny story umm first things first you don't have a stake or gun on you do you" I said looking at my mother laughing nervously. I jumped up off Dimitri's lap and helped him stand up before turning to my mother. "Rose we'll discuss what I just saw then later" she said in a firm voice "But for now…I'm just glad that your alive and well, Lissa explained to Christian and me about the moroi stuff so your clear for questions" she laughed before pulling me into hug, I was shocked but returned the hug anyway.

Ok my mother just laughed and hugged me, something wrong here "Umm mum, are you drunk did Adrian get to you or have you just lost your mind?" I said looking at her like she grew an extra arm. "Rose, I am so sorry I never told how much I love you but you're my daughter my baby girl the only family I truly have and when I thought you were strigoi or dead it broke me" she said never once letting go of me but it sounded like she were about to cry.

"I love you too mum, I do but you've never been there for me, never been a role model to me but I do love you, you're my mum" I said hugging her back tightly, I really did love my mum even if I never knew it myself before I really do love my mum.

We both pulled back and laughed at each other, but then she looked at Dimitri her face went serious. Oh snap. "Umm yer I guess we need to all talk, how about we sit" I quickly jumped in before she started screaming, they both nodded and we all sat back down under the tree. "Ok now before anyone says anything, how about this, Mum so to say we were in the human world and we weren't dhampir's or now moroi for me and we lived normal lives where we worked and didn't throw ourselves in front of danger for some stuck up snob excluding the nice moroi. What would you say about our relationship?" I said turning my complete attention on my mother.

She looked stunned "Well in a normal world, I would say your too young and that when you finish high school the relationship can take course but while your in school it can not" she answered. "And what do you say about our relationship now?" I said in a small voice, "I…I Rose, I almost lost you and I want you to live life to your very best cause it just goes to show that we need happiness while we can get it and I know how love is, I still think about your father everyday, so I say I approve as hard as that is to believe even for me" she said sound completely sincere.

I felt like a little girl who got to keep a puppy she found on the street, "Yay thank you mummy" I said in a little girl voice before we all cracked up laughing. "No really thanks mum I never realized how much I would want your Approval," I said being serious.

I turned to Dimitri crawling into his open arms, moving myself to fit into his body comfortably. I felt like a small child in Dimitri's arms but it also felt right. I looked at my mum from under my eyelashes, so see her frowning but when she saw me looking at her she smiled. "Well I can see when I'm not welcome, so I'm going to go see if Adrian can get me a drink and maybe put some imaginary men on this beach" she said winking at us before getting up and leaving.

I turned to Dimitri saying "That is so not my mother I think Adrian made her up" he nodded with the same shocked expression as me looking off to where my mother had gone. Dimitri looked down at me and his expression turned from shocked to loving. "What do you say we go find a giant coconut house and a bed?" he said suggestively. I had to laugh at that. "Not in here comrade, plus now I'm a moroi I need a guardian and I don't mind having dhampir children" I said winking at him before getting up.

"Oh my gosh Rose we can have kids together" he said jumping up and grabbing me and pulling me up so my legs were around his waist, my arms around his neck and his hands supporting me so I don't fall.

"Yes we can, but not yet, I'm not ready to be a mum and don't forget I'm still really in a house of strigoi no matter how real this may seem" I said looking at him with a serious look as realization came over his face "Rose we have to get you out of there" he said with a fuming tone, he really did care about me. "Don't worry, I'm safe…for now," I said soothingly not wanting to talk about that during my little time with him.

"Fine but Rose we will talk about it tomorrow night" he said seriously, I nodded in a mock serious tone. "Chill comrade we'll talk about it later but for now lets go have a dip in the ocean" I said in a flirtatious voice. He grinned at me before putting me down. I took off my dress and grabbed his hand running down the warm sand to the ocean, diving in with him.

Lissa, Christian and Adrian all came and jumped into the water too, my mother asked to go back to her own dreams and left. So now it was just us all hanging out in the ocean having fun. Christian woke up first, then not surprisingly Lissa woke up next, I checked the bond they were on their way to their love nest. Then Dimitri woke up it was sad saying bye but I knew we would see each other soon.

Adrian and me were lying on two towels just talking about nothing really a little bit of spirit but nothing important. Everything started to swirl and Adrian told me I was waking up now so we said bye and I woke up to be looking into two red eyes and being shaken.

_**(P.s-I'm not updating till I get a least 10 reviews) Hope your enjoying the story Ily)**_


	13. Always wanted a lil' sister

Chapter 13Rpov

"I'm up I'm up gosh chill" I said pushing him away and jumping out of bed, then I realized what I was wearing, oh snap. I spun around to find him right behind me, following me too where ever I was walking. "Umm I need some more clothes" I said blushing, I cant believe I'm talking to a strigoi like an old friend and blushing about having barely anything on when I should be killing him not talking with him.

"I realize that and that's why were going shopping today, you'll have to wear what you wore yesterday" Nathan said smirking at me, he had stepped back and was now looking me up and down, checking me out. I started to blush again so I had to cover it up. "Well if your done checking me out, I would like some food, like real food, hmm maybe a donut? Do you even have real food here?" I said mocking a stuck up snob.

"I can get some of our servants to get you some food" he answered me suddenly becoming serious. My face must have given me away that I was shocked and confused because he suddenly was back to flirtatious and friendly, well he seemed friendly, almost like he wasn't a strigoi.

"Don't worry, I wont be gone long and I need to get back to some business while you eat" he said friendly at first but his voice changed as he talked, he sounded really serious about whatever business he had to do. "Ok so I'll get some food while you work, cant you stay and ya know chill out with me, and what business do you have to do here?" I said to him curiously. "Haha business that you cant know about, just yet, now get ready I want to go its almost fully night" he said as he walked out of the door.

He was right about getting me food, after I had a shower and changed into the outfit I wore yesterday, a human girl came in with a tray off food. The girl looked around 15/16 and American she had straight red hair that went to her shoulders and was a styling pixie cut. She was also wearing one of those cool maid outfits, really short black dress with the small white apron on front and black flat boots and white socks peeking out. She had a few freckles under her eyes and looked really shy.

"Hey, sup is that omg he ordered me donuts, yay!" I said running over to where she put the tray down and picking up a donut and shoving it into my mouth taking a huge bite out of it. She simply laughed at me, once I swallowed, I smiled at her. "Hi I'm Rose," I said sitting down on the couch, "Hi I'm Alice, umm is there anything else you need?" she said smiling at me. "Nope just someone to talk to, wanna hang out here until Nathan comes back?" I said, there was something about this girl, so innocent and friendly, I felt protective over her like she was a little sister.

"Umm I'd love to but I have work to do" she said sounding disappointed. "Will you into trouble?" I asked, she nodded solemnly, oh that sucks. "Oh, oh well maybe we hang out another time?" I said smiling at her. "Hopefully, this is a full time job" she said with a shrug, she looked sad. "You hungry?" I said offering her some food from the tray, "You sure?" she asked uncertainly, I nodded and she took a jelly donut from the tray.

When she bit down on it a bit of jelly went on the top of her black maid dress and she muttered something in another language, it sounded like how Dimitri talks, Russian I realized. "Where you just talking Russian?" I asked as she cleaned the jelly of herself, she looked up at me looking embarrassed as she nodded "Yer I use to take classes and I'm half Russian" she said blushing.

"Awesome could you teach me?" I asked hopefully "Dimitri won't teach me him and his stupid Zen life lessons" I muttered at the end, she looked happy about that "Of course I can teach you, I'd love to and umm whose Dimitri?" she said happily. "Oh Dimitri's someone special to me" I said with a smile on my face thinking about last night, with me on Dimitri's lap watching the sunset Adrian made after we got out of the water.

"Haha he must be real special to get you to be making that face" she said laughing; I laughed with her until the door opened.


	14. You cant beat me! – Wanna Bet?

Chapter 14Rpov

Nathan stepped into the room and walked past Alice completely ignoring her, walking straight to me and puling me up off the lounge. "Your ready good, do you no how to drive?" Nathan said smiling at me in an adoring way. "Umm not but I'm guessing you do, maybe you could teach me?" I said in a mischievous voice. "Oh and Alice needs some time off to hang out with me" I said in a serious voice. "Alice? Oh you mean the servant girl?" he said sounding confused; I nodded to him very seriously. "Very well we got plenty more people who do her job while she's off" he said shrugging like she was a doll he could replace in a split second, which to him she most probably was.

"Ok and about the driving, we're going to buy you a car whatever car you want and I do know how to drive so I'll teach you during our free time" he said smiling in a very sly way at me. "What are you up too?" I asked laughing; he just shrugged laughing with me. "I'll meet you in the lobby in ten minutes Alice will help you find your way" he said walking out of the room.

Once I finished eating Alice said she would quickly run down to put the tray and left overs in the bin then she's come back to help me find my way to the main lobby. I sat down letting my mind drift wondering how I use to hate strigoi now I was becoming friends with one, and a human who possibly wants to be a strigoi. But Alice seemed ok and she was almost like a little sister who needed to have a big sister to guide her way.

Rose? - I heard Lissa ask through the bond

Yer? – I asked back

Are you ok, I'm in class the bells about to go soon but I can't stop thinking about how you're in a house full of strigoi – she thought sounding worried

Yer, I'm just about to head out with Nathan to go shopping. Guess what! I'm getting a car and a licence – I thought cheerfully

Haha of course Rose…well have fun as long as your ok and in this case having fun! Anyways I'm off to lunch with Christian bye Rose - she thought, mentally laughing

When I looked around the room again I was no longer in our newly found chat room I was back in the real world, I was bored and needed something to do so I started walking over to the bed, to make it. Just as I got to the bed the door opened to reveal Alice walking in with a smile on her face. "Ready to go shopping for cars clothes jewellery and anything else imaginable" she said laughing; I nodded eagerly as we both started laugh.

Alice led me down hallways and staircases until we finally reached the lobby area.

I looked around it was an amazing place, "Hey I got to get back to work but when you guys get back just give me a ring and I'll be there in a sec, Nathan will show you what I mean by give me a ring, you'll see" Alice said before turning around and walking off back through another hallway, "See ya later" I called out after her "See ya" she called back.

As I was walking a strigoi with brown hair and a blue dress-shirt and black jeans walked out in front of me, he studied me before saying "Your no strigoi, you're a moroi my dinner" I got back into a defensive stance saying "Wanna bet" He lunged out at me but I managed to doge, he spun aground facing me again "Your fast and you know how to fight, rare for a moroi" he said sound menacing yet confused and slightly amused. I laughed at him and threw a punch at him which he managed doge, he spun me around and threw me into a wall when I lost focus for a second, as I connected with the wall I slumped to the floor with a massive headache.

The strigoi went at me again but I managed to use the strength I had left to pull myself up the wall and kick his legs out from under him and throw him to the far side of the room before slumping back down the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE" I heard Nathan shout with furry. I managed to look up to see the strigoi was coming at me again but being throw into the wall on the far side of the room before Nathan turned on his heel and marched his way to me, he looked furious and I wondered for a second if he was going to do the same to me I waited for the pain but as he got closer his whole facial expression changed into a kind worried one. He ran the rest of the way to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned, I was about to tell him no when I suddenly felt that hot cold feeling and the all the joy and happiness come through the bond, I thought Lis must be healing someone but then I realized it was me she was healing, but how? Nathan was still waiting for an answer so I said, "Just give me a moment and I'll be better then ever"

Lis? How did you heal me? Were nowhere near each other! – I asked through the bond

I don't know I felt you get fear and defensive and I saw and felt the whole thing and I reached out to you with my mind wanting to heal you and well yer- she thought sounding just as confused as I me

Well that's truly amazing you and Adrian are going to have to do some more research and try more stuff till we get this figured out – I thought to her

Yer ok I better go, when the fight started Dimitri was walking past me and Christian and when I started screaming well lets say they both freak and I think Dimitri caught on that it was you and they are trying to get me back out of chat or whatever where in ya know – she thought mentally laughing

Yer okay bye Lis- I thought before going out of our chat room


	15. LPOV Your pain is my pain and it hurts!

_**Chapter 15 **_

_**Lpov**_

Me and Christian where walking down a path way during lunch when I suddenly felt a strong urge to be defensive and alert and a tinge of fear, I didn't understand why I would feel that way, it was confusing I was safe and if Christian and me weren't he would be all defensive, the feeling for defensiveness grew stronger as we walked, Dimitri was coming up the same path as us, I was about to say hello when I realized where the urge to be defensive was coming from, it was coming through the bond from Rose.

I went into her head to see what was wrong, when I got into her head Rose was being thrown against the wall she connected to the wall with a thump as she slid down the wall I let out a huge scream, in my own body I felt someone shaking me but ignored it and stayed in Rose's head. She pulled herself up the wall, which hurt a lot! And threw his legs out from under him then she threw him across the room before she let herself fall back down the wall completely with no energy.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE" I heard someone scream, Rose recognized the voice to be Nathan. She looked up to see that the strigoi was coming at her again but being throw into the wall on the far side of the room before Nathan turned on his heel and marched his way to her, he looked furious. He was as mad as strigoi get but when Rose looked up into his eyes I felt something in her burn, it was as if she had a power over strigoi, but how could that be?

His face changed and he seemed almost like the old him he was before being turned, he became scared for Rose, oh my gosh, Rose has a sort of compulsion over strigoi! She didn't on the other strigoi because she never directly looked him in the eye.

I felt the pain that Rose was feeling and it was too much, I needed to heal her, I reached my mind out to her and tried healing her that way and to my surprise it worked Rose felt better the instant I healed her, yay I could heal Rose through the bond! She told Nathan that she would be ok in a second and went to talk to me through our chat room, as I like to cal it.

After we talked for a while, I went back to the real world to find Dimitri looking terrified, oh yer he so new something was up with Rose. Christian was shaking me and asking me if I was all right. I couldn't tell anyone about the compulsion over the strigoi that Rose has, it could be too dangerous and to everyone else she was either a strigoi or dead, but we knew the truth.

"Lissa what's wrong are you ok why were you screaming? Is it Rose?" Christian asked throwing about a thousands questions at me at once. I started laughing, "Yep every things great, never been better" I said smiling cheerfully at them. "Then why were you screaming?" Dimitri asked not convinced. "Oh um Rose had a little encounter and I didn't like the pain it hurt but I healed Rose through the bond and Nathan the strigoi who is Rose's friend sort of came in on time to help Rose so everything's good" I said like it was that simple, which it so wasn't.

Dimitri frowned; I guess the idea of a strigoi friend wasn't all too helpful. "Oh yes, princess could I talk with you for a minute" Dimitri said before me and Christian were about to leave. "Sure Dimitri" I said, it felt a little odd to cal him Dimitri but I guess I should get use to it.

"I'm going for a holiday, in two day and I'll be gone for two or three weeks and I was wondering if you could keep me updated with Rose and Adrian could keep pulling me into the dream walking so I can see Rose?" he asked in a professional way, but in no world is what he's talking about professional. I just smiled at him "Yep, but don't act like this is professional, your in love, love is not professional" I said to him, there was no one around to hear us so it was ok.

He cracked a small smile and thanked me before walking off. I'm going to have to ask Adrian about Rose's compulsion that she can use and how powerful it is and what it can do.


	16. 24 Hour shopping is how I role!

_**Rpov**_

"Yer, ow that was a big blow" I said as he helped me up, I had to act like it actually effected me but not to much, when I was standing he let me lean into him as we walked, from a distance you would have thought that we were a couple but anyone who looked closely would know that I was hurt and needed support. Once we got out side, it was like there was a maze; I let go of Nathan and began walking forward looking around, I turned back to him with a big smile on my face, "This place is even more wow outside" I said in awe.

"Yer" he said shrugging like it was no big deal, I rolled my eyes at him before turning around and looking around again. "You sure your ok" he asked concerned, I turned to find him right behind me instead of back at the door, he wasn't as tall as Dimitri but he was close to it. I looked up at him nodding "Can we go, wait wont the shops be closed it is night you know" I said pointedly.

He smirked at me "Yer that's why were going to a 24 hour open shopping centre, you'd find it amazing how many people shop at night, humans are odd things" he said as he lead me down through and out the maze to where a whole lot of cars where. "Wow how many people need cars in that place" I said in astonishment at how many cars there were.

Nathan laughed at me before walking over to a black jeep, once he jumped in I ran around to the passenger's side and jumped in to, after that he put the radio on, Gives you hell was on, I knew the song and apparently so did Nathan cause he mouthed the words while I started singing. "Come on sing with me" I shouted to him over the music that I had turned up when the song came on, he turned to look at me for a second smiling broadly before focusing on the road again before long he was singing along with me.

We arrived at the shops within an hour. I jumped out of the car and ran inside the shopping centre, it was huge I looked around; it had been so long since I had last gone shopping. The shops didn't have as many people as it did in the day time, maybe about half the people it usually had, but oh well that don't matter, shorter lines and more clothes, yay for me.

"Ok first where going to get you pyjamas then were going to get you casual clothes then night club clothes then fancy clothes" Nathan said tick them off with his fingers. He look over at me and smiled a flirt smile, I smiled back as we set off to shop.

I ran into this pyjamas store and let me tell you there were some pretty hot clothes in here. I grabbed some flannel pyjamas pants and crop tops completely matching in colour and patterns, I also grabbed some boy shorts and tight fitting and loose shirts to go with them. Next we went to go get some casual clothes.

I bought some all-different types of jeans, like literally every type of jean shorts, skirts, pants you can imagine. I bought some hot shirts and a few casual dresses. Next we went to get some clothes to go night clubbing in or somewhere, I bought a few low cut dresses, which were totally hot, then we set off and bought the most beautiful formal dresses there were. I also bought some under wear, bras and personal things.

"Ok I'm stuffed can we go eat or something please" I practically begged once we finished buying the last set of clothes and were sitting down on a lounge chair in the middle of the shops. I really was starving and if you don't give me food when I'm hungry you better watch your back.

"Yer, and we don't eat we…oh right you're an odd case" Nathan said smirking at me before standing up and picking up some of the bags that we hadn't already put in the car. I stood and picked up some of the other bags as we began walking. "Ok well we'll go eat then go get your licences then a car" he said as we walked to the food court.

Once I got a burger, fries, a coke and a chocolate glazed donut we sat down at a table. " Ok so first thing is first how am I getting my license? And secondly how am I getting a car at this time of night well day or well you know what I mean" I said getting frustrated with myself for being tongue tide.

"Well my dear Rose, that the beauty of compulsion" he said smiling at me quickly flashing his fangs before hiding them again. I rolled my eyes at him and finished eating my food. Once we put everything in the car we drove for a while before we pulled up at a car shop that was quite surprisingly open still.

in it as I could. He nodded completely in a daze.

* * *

**_For Any Confusion_**

**_The reason Nathan is nice, almost human/dhampir nice is because Rose has this sort of compulsion,_**

**_when she looks at him its almost like when Dimitri has the ring on, in BP._**

**_So thats for anyone who has been confused or just didnt know that._**

**_Sorry I'm never Up Dating but (not to bore u bleh) but im extemely busy andd got family troubles (blah blah blah) like i said not to bore u :) _**

**_But anywhoo I might be putting this story up for addoption soon :( Like maybe after a few more chaps) But if I dont I will need some suggestions on where this story is to go, so in 2chaps time I will need suggestions or no more chaps will be going up :(_**

**_TTYL! ILYA _**

**_Lolz_**

**_~ChellaVampa~_**


End file.
